


The Evolution of Dominique Simone Weasley

by PelicanGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PelicanGoddess/pseuds/PelicanGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Dominique's life and how she deals with Victorie and consequently, Teddy as she grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Dominique Simone Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Next Gen Drabble week 23 on Livejournal. It tied for second, so that's cool.
> 
> ** This was originally written in 2010 on FF.net. I've since discovered the joys of AO3 and I'm moving stuff over here.

When Dominique was four her entire world consisted of her sister. The sun rose and set at Victoire's command. She could do no wrong and Dominique would follow her to the ends of the earth, or at least the end of the garden as Grandma Weasley would box their ears if they went any further.

When Dominique was six she wished she could change her hair like Teddy so Victoire would be as happy with her as she seemed with him.

When Dominique was eight her sister abandoned her for Teddy and Hogwarts. How could she forgive that?

When Dominique was nine she stole Victoire's wand and turned all her hair a deep purple. It earned her a hefty lecture from her father and Victoire ignored her for the rest of the holiday. Teddy, however, had trouble holding back a smile and sent her a wink.

When Dominique was eleven she boarded the Hogwarts Express and tried to sit with Victoire. The scathing look she received sent her quickly to the other end of the train. Teddy stopped to sit with her a while after his rounds as a prefect.

When Dominique was thirteen she came across Teddy and Victoire in a rather compromising situation in the third floor corridor. The blackmail possibilities were fantastic but she couldn't quite explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach when Teddy pleaded with her not to tell.

When Dominique was fifteen she was finally free of Victoire at Hogwarts. She hadn't done her much good last year anyway after attempting to suck off Teddy's face on the platform and revealing their relationship to the family. Dominique had been forced to do all of her own Arithmancy work.

When Dominique was eighteen she spent her first Christmas out of Hogwarts observing the volatile relationship that existed between Teddy and Victoire. There were many tears and many reconciliations. Victoire decided now that they were both adults that they should put aside childish rivalries and thus Dominique became the designated "Shoulder Upon Which To Cry." That feeling in the pit up her stomach made an appearance again whenever Victoire complained that it just wasn't going to work out.

When Dominique was twenty she finally understood the feeling in her stomach as Teddy held her face in his hands and kissed her at the Weasley family picnic. Victoire's shocked face as she stomped off in a huff didn't hurt either.


End file.
